Shin Hayek
only. |1stappearance = , |}} |seiyuu = Tomokazu Sugita |hobby = }} , also known as is Yukariko's late husband and father of Nagi, who was adopted into the Sanzenin after marrying Yukariko. He died when Nagi was about too young to remember him. He is also Mikado's son-in-law. Appearance Shin Hayek resembles Hayate. He has blonde hair and wears a butler's outfit before and after he married Yukariko, implying that he may have remained as Yukariko's butler after marrying her. Story CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) After losing his parents at a young age and growing up in a very poor environment, Shin always dreamed of becoming something big. Spending his adolescent days stealing from others, Shin grew into a well known robber. Still wanting more, Shin is approached by an unknown person who informed him that he'd earn great respect if he could steal the Kurotsubaki, Wanting to fullfill his deam of becoming something big, Shin immedently sets off in search of it. Later, after tracking it down at an undisclosed castle, while trying to infiltrate the castle, Shin is noticed by some guards and shot at, while fleeing for his life and running deeper into the castle he notices Yukariko standing in her room, immedently becoming infatuated with her, Shin comes up with the idea to take her hostage while he grabbed the Kurotsubaki and making his escape, but much to his surprise Yukariko ponts a .44 magnum at him, stopping him in his tracks, Yukariko reveals to him about how she doesn't have much longer to live and how she wanted to fall in love before she died, She then reveals to him about how she made a wish to the stars for the man of her dreams to appear and he appeared before her, then asks him to become her butler, after questioning her on why he should be her butler Yukariko points her gun at him again leaving him with no other choice but to become her butler. Since then, Shin Hayek had served Yukariko while planning his escape with the Kurotsubaki. However, he eventually fell in love with Yukariko and instead wished to be man worthy of her. Eventually, he proposed and they ended up getting married. Sometime later, after his wedding ring was stolen by Dolly's crow, Shin makes preparations for a trip to exchange the Kurostubaki for his wedding ring but is later questioned by Yukariko, Shin professes to her that that their love is real, believing him, she gives him the Kurotsubaki. Then asks him to come home soon before leaving on his trip, While on his way to make the exchange with Dolly, Shin accidentally activates the Kurotsubaki before getting caught in a car accident stabbing himself in the process, Thus trapping his soul within the Kurotsubaki. Trivia *According to a fan's twitter question answered on Kenjiro Hata's blog, Nagi's father had blonde hair and was not from Japan. *In Hayate No Gotoku! Can't Take My Eyes Off You episode 5, Mikado tells Maria that Nagi's father was named Shin Hayek and was also Yukariko's butler. However, he also claimed that he was a con man who used her to get to the Sanzenin fortune. It is currently unknown whether this information is true or not Navigation Category:Member of the Sanzenin family Category:Butlers